Shuffle with Ron and Hermione
by Randommm Bookwormzzz
Summary: I put my Ipod on shuffle and wrote about them! T for language and reference  violence,sex


Hermione and Ron - to the first 20 songs on my ipod on shuffle Disclaimer - Don't Own Them :(

Song 1 - Fireflies by Owl City

They were sat, hands intertwined, under the moonlit skies. Ron took off his jacket and wrapped it round Hermione. They both lent back against the wall, snuggled up into each other. Ron looked up.  
>'Look 'mione' he whispered 'Fireflies'<br>'Did you know' Hermione started.  
>'They mean 'the start of new love'' They both said simultaneosly, smiling at each other.<p>

Song 2 - Going In For The Kill by La Roux

'We've got to do this, got to do this to finish him' Ron murmered 'We've got to go in for it' Hermione whispered 'This is the end, either we kill him'  
>'Or he kills us' finished Ron<p>

Song 3 - She Said by Plan B

'But she said' Hermione whispered into Ron's ear 'My mum said not until we're married, but I don't care, I want to do it tonight and prove my love for you' Ron said loudly (but not too loud so anyone hears)

Song 4 - Lovegame by Lady Gaga

'Lets play a game' said Ron 'Stripper style, but just us'  
>'Like a lovegame' Hermione laughed 'Yes! Exactly that' smirked Ron<p>

Song 5 - All The Lovers by Kylie Minogue

'Kiss me quick' shouted Hermione.  
>There tongues were intertwined, for they were not the only ones.<br>But every couple was standing there doing the same thing.  
>Ron was glad they were not the only ones snogging at the time or he would've been really embarassed!<p>

Song 6 - Here We Go Again by Pixie Lott

'Come On, pwease' pleaded Ron 'Oh no, here we go again' grimaced Hermione 'Let me go and see it with you' continued Ron 'It's the best film ever, pweeeeeeaaasseee'  
>'Dammit' whispered Hermione<p>

Song 7 - Relax (Take It Easy) by Mika

'Have a day of 'mi, you need it' said Ron 'I don't need to relax' replied Hermione 'Just Take it easy' asked Ron 'You are pregnant after all'

Song 8 - Live Like There's No Tomorrow by Selena Gomez

'Party, tonight, 8:00pm' laughed Hermione 'Why don't we go?'  
>'What and dance til' we fall asleep?'<br>'No, just take a chance and party like there's no tomorrow'  
>'OK, just don't get to drunk' pleaded Ron<p>

Song 9 - Battlefield by Jordin Sparks

'YOU COMPLETE IDIOT RONALD WEASLEY, BUG OFF AND NEVER COME BACK'  
>'I'M GLAD I CHEATED ON YOU, CAUSE NOW I HAVE A REBOUND, SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY LOVES ME'<br>'I LOVED YOU RON. YOU JUST DIDN'T LOVE ME'

Song 10 - The One That Got Away by Katy Perry

'He's gone now' whispered Ginny. 'He only just got away from Harry without a big fat bruise to remember you now'  
>Hermione was sobbing loudly.<br>'A DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING TOO' she screamed 'We'll find someone else' Ginny hugged Hermione tightly 'Don't worry about him'

Song 11 - Evacuate The Dancefloor by Cascada

Hermione was slap bang in the middle dancing with some random guy. Ron was standing at the edge as the other girl refused to be his rebound. When the guy went to buy drinks Ron went over to her, as soon as she saw him she slapped him.  
>'You all better evacuate the dancefloor, cause there's gonna be a fight here' she screamed<p>

Song 12 - About A Girl by Sugababes

Hermione got home, there was a message on her phone it said 'Once, I knew about a girl, she was my hopes and my dreams, but then I fell out with her,  
>and I lost her forever, I didn't cheat on her, she just believed I did, that girl came onto me,<br>now she hates me'  
>Hermione looked down and saw who the message was from.<br>'Ron' she whispered

Song 13 - BedRock by Young Money ft. Lloyd

Hermione and Ron got back together. Finally. And nothing much was said. Sparks flew.  
>She knew, she loved him. They, put together, made the bed rock.<p>

Song 14 - Just Be Good To Green by Lily Allen / Professor Green

'If you ever 'cheat' on me again, I will never take you back' said Hermione 'I promise' whispered Ron kissing her on the cheek 'Be good to her' read the text message on Ron's phone

Song 15 - Grace Kelly by Mika

'I love her and always will' Ron told his sister 'I promise'  
>'You better mean that' said Ginny 'I do, I swear' answered Ron<p>

Song 16 - Circle The Drain by Katy Perry

'I'm not gonna watch you go around with other girls' Hermione muttered 'I will find out'  
>When Ron came home late.<br>'I SWEAR on MY LIFE I am NOT CHEATING on you and NEVER WILL promise' he said 'You better'

Song 17 - The Fear by Lily Allen

'I fear that he is cheating on me again' Hermione told Ginny after Ron came back late again 'He isn't because the reason he is late each day is because our family is planning something for you' They both smiled and hugged each other.

Song 18 - Drummer Boy by Alesha Dixon

Hermione sat watching Ron have a go on the brilliant muggle invention, drums.  
>'Didja want to become a drummer boy' laughed Hermione 'Don't laugh, I could become FAMOUS'<p>

Song 19 - Firework by Katy Perry

'There's a firework show tonight, want to go' asked Ron 'Sure it'll be fun'  
>It was. They stayed overnight. I'm sure Ron LOVED the fact there was only one sleeping bag!<p>

Song 20 - I'm Not Alone by Calvin Harris

'Hermione, I love you'  
>'I know I'll never be alone'<br>They snuggled up together and never fell out again.

How was that for a first? 


End file.
